wow she is beautiful
by tmntfanfictions
Summary: right so there is a mutant girl wolf named midnight who meets the turtles but Leo has a girlfriend called Lucy (female turtle) Donnie has a girlfriend (April) Mikey has a girlfriend (Michelle) but raph is single will he and midnight be together or will they become enemies and will they find out about her terrifying past you will have to read and see.
1. wow she is beautiful: Chapter 1

midnights POV

I was shivering... shivering like mad I had never been so cold in my life.. in fact I hadn't been so wet in my life but hey that's what you get for being a cluts and falling into a river. As I was walking I heard someone so I hid in a tunnel but I guess I was moving to quickly because I slipped and my leg cam in contact with a sharp pipe that ripped through my skinny jeans and cut my leg. I yelped like a puppy but quickly covered my mouth hoping the stranger didn't hear me. But she did. My heart was racing and my once black jeans now had a big red patch. The stranger walked towards me i rapidly got up and limped away from her until I walked into a dead end. I saw the stranger walking towards me she was all blurry and I looked down to see the floor getting closer and closer and closer until my head hit the floor like a rock. I looked to my right to see a big green 3 toed foot until everything went black.

Michelle's POV

I watched as she fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. I ran up to her to check her over and saw **huge** cut down her leg. I took out my shell cell and called my special friend. I held the shell cell up against my ear and starting pacing round the tunnel waiting for my fried to reply.

Donatello POV

I wasn't exactly having fun in my lab for once. I had blown up my desk chair and the spare on in less then 2 hours and don't even get me started on the laptop. I sat there for a little while resting my head in my arms and when my shell cell went off so i obviously answered it.

"hello Michelle"

"Donnie I need your help and I need your medi kit i will explain when you get here and I'm 6.4 miles west from the lair just hurry!"

My ear was ringing because she wasn't talking down the phone she was shouting. So i quickly got my medi kit and went where she told me to meet her.

Michelle's POV

I waited impatiently for Donnie to show and about 10 minutes later he finally showed up. "took you long enough" I complained.

"well im sorry miss impatient... so anyway what is this... about?" said Donnie as he watched her in awe.

"um Donnie" I said pointing to her leg. Donnie finally snapped out of his little trance and his eyes widened honestly I thought his eyeballs were going to pop out.

"oh my god what happened!?" Donnie said as he sat down by her leg and wrapped a bandage round it.

"beats me all I know is im walking round then I hear a yelp and I saw her and she passed out"

"im gonna take her back to the lair so I can help heal her leg more and get it cleaned" Donnie said as he carried her bridal style and we headed back to the lair.

***so that is the end of chapter one please comment and tell me what to improve on and stuff bye i might put chapter 2 on tomorrow hope you enjoyed it :D*  
><strong>


	2. welcome to the family: Chapter 2

:I know the first chapter was crap and I know my grammar and spellings is too but yeah I'm well aware that this isn't fully a TMNT fan fiction and that it's a OC one but oh well I do this when I'm bored so this is chapter 2 and please tell me if I should continue this and no hate:

Midnight's P.O.V.

"Mikey get out of my lab you will wake her up" I heard a voice say.

"So how long has she been out?" I heard another voice say but this one sounded a bit deeper than the first.

"About 3 hours" I heard the first voice say again

I opened my heavy eyes to see 4 mutant turtles each with different colored masks. One of them had a purple mask and had a gab in between is teeth, one other with a red mask and and a crack on his plastron, the other with an orange mask with the ends really short and the last one had a blue mask and stood by door with his hand on his sword and giving me one of those "I don't trust her" looks. Part of me really wanted to jump up and run but I honestly couldn't move I felt like I had a brick wall on me. I gradually managed to sit up and look around. "bikkuri shiita" ("oh my god" in Japanese) I was in a lab. There were was a desk with a homemade laptop on it and scientific posters everywhere, there was a strange robot that had a manhole-cover on the back and had glowing blue eyes then I saw a big container with eye balls and organs covered in green goo.

Mikey's P.O.V.

I looked over at the lab table to see the girl sitting up. "She's awake!" I said screaming down Raph's ear... woops maybe shouldn't have down that.

"You don't say captain obvious" Raph said has he hit me in the back of the head.

"Ow" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the mutant wolf; she had a black hoodie on and black skinny jeans with a big rip on one leg. She looked at each of us her crystal coloured eyes wide. "Uh Raph why has she got a rip on her jeans leg?" I whispered to Raph although I think she heard me because she immediately looked at her leg and gasped. Raph rolled his eyes "The same reason she is in Donnie's lab"

"Oh yeah"

Midnight's P.O.V.

I looked at the 4 turtles in awe and shock. "What's going on?... Where am I?" The turtle with the purple mask slowly walked towards me.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you and you are in our home. Well my lab that is in our home and I'm Donatello but you can call me Donnie" he assured me.

"I'm Raphael but just call me Raph" said the red masked turtle.

"Hi! I'm Mikey" shouted the orange masked turtle. There was a long bit of silence when the blue asked turtle finally spoke...

"Leo" he said coldly and walked out. The others watched him walk out with confused looks on their face's then back at me.

"I-I'm midnight" I said with a smile. It was silent for a while until I heard a voice but this one wasn't male in fact it sounded sweet.

"Guys is she awake yet?" I looked towards the door and saw another 2 more turtles. One of them had blonde curly hair about shoulder length and the other with brown hair but in pigtails. Then a human girl with ginger hair in a ponytail and with freckles walked up from behind them.

"Yep she's awake" said Raph and then he walked off in the same direction Leo went in. I looked over at the girls and they all smiled at me and walked in.

"Um Midnight these are some more of our friends... Well a bit more than friends" said Donnie

"Hi I'm April" said the human girl "and this is Lucy" April pointed to the female turtle with blonde hair and she waved at me and I waved back "and this is Michelle" she pointed to the turtle with pigtails and she smiled at me and looked away (I think she was shy) I grind. I heard a different noise coming form the door and I saw a large rat with a maroon coloured kimono "greetings Midnight and welcome to our home" I saw Raph come out from behind him. He must have told him my name. "I am Splinter" I could tell from his accent that he was from Japan.

"Koko ni anata no yorokbi ni kansh" ("thank you it is a pleasure to be here" in Japanese) I said with a smile and I bowed my head. I watched as I saw a huge smile form across his face and he bowed his head and walked off.

"Sensei! Can she stay?!" Mikey shouted.

"Is is her choice Michelangelo" Splinter said. Mikey looked at me with big baby blue puppy dog eyes waiting for my response and hoping I would say yes.

"Well I haven't really got a life to go back too so I might as well stay here if you guys don't mind"

"YES!" they all said.

"OK I guess I'm staying here then" Then Mikey gave me a big hug and shouted "yay!" down my ear.

I tried to get up when I fell back and Raph put my arm around his neck. "Wait but where will I sleep?" I asked.

"Girls could she share the room with you?" Donnie asked them.

"Yeah totally" Lucy said with a smile and walked to a room probably to sort everything out in the room. As me and everyone else walked out of the lab I saw Leo give me the evilest look ever and I looked away.

: So that's chapter 2 I'll re post when I get the chance please tell me if it's good or not or if i should continue or not:


End file.
